1. Field
Embodiments relate to a technology for encoding and decoding a two-dimensional (2D) image, a stereo image, and a three-dimensional (3D) image so that a restored image may be reproduced irrespective of a type of an image reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manner different from a two-dimensional (2D) image, a three-dimensional (3D) image provides an image having a better sense of reality by providing a depth of an image to a user. Generally, a 3D image system refers to a system that provides a 3D image using an image having viewpoints greater than viewpoints of a stereoscopic image. That is, the 3D image system refers to a system that reproduces a multiview image having viewpoints greater than viewpoints of a stereo image.
The 3D image system converts a color image received from a plurality of multiview cameras, a depth image, and additional information in a predetermined format to store the color image, the depth image, and the additional information. In this instance, the 3D image system compresses a 2D image, a stereo image, and a 3D image using different image compressing technologies, and transmits the compressed images to an image reproducing apparatus. Thus, a compression format varies depending on a type of image.
A 2D image reproducing apparatus reproduces the 2D image only, however, fails to reproduce the stereo image and the 3D image. A stereoscopic image reproducing apparatus of a polarizing filter type, a liquid crystal shutter type, or the like reproduces the stereo image corresponding to a stereoscopic image, however, fails to reproduce the 3D image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a signal processing technology for reproducing an image by making the image compatible, irrespective of a type of image and a type of image reproducing apparatus. That is, there is a desire for a technology for reproducing a restored image using any of a 2D image reproducing apparatus, a stereoscopic image reproducing apparatus, and an auto-stereoscopic 3D image reproducing apparatus, by processing a 2D image, a stereo image, and a 3D image identically regardless of a type of image.